


Lüktetés

by Lilibell



Category: Jrock, Phantasmagoria, 弥叉 | Missa
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Ayame nem is sejti, mennyire rossz ötlet szóba állnia Kisakival egy jól sikerült live után...





	Lüktetés

Kora nyári éjjel volt, a Hold olyan erősen sütött, hogy még utcalámpák nélkül is elég jól ki lehetett venni a földön fekvő testet, főleg, hogy talpig fehéret viselt. Odakint csípős volt a levegő; Kyota épp csak kidugta a fejét, hogy rájöjjön, ide kabát kell, és már épp fordult volna vissza a kocsmába, mikor megpillantotta a nagyon oda nem illő fehérséget a földön, nem messze a hátsó bejárat melletti konténertől. Akárki is helyzete oda a testet, stílusosan kidobta, mint valami szemetet, és ezt az érzetet csak fokozta az, hogy pontosan ki is tette és miért. Egyelőre azonban Kyota nem igazán fogta fel, mit lát, mindenesetre eredeti tervével ellentétben mégiscsak kiment, és jobban szemügyre vette a földön fekvő alakot. Aztán elsápadt; felismerte a saját bandatársát, Ayamét, aki eszméletlenül hevert előtte.

\---

Kisaki az elején még kényesen ügyelt rá, hogy amennyire csak lehet, inkognitóban maradjon. Nem akart feltűnést kelteni a lánykák között, akik szerencsére amúgy sem azzal foglalkoztak, hogy milyen különös fazonok álldogálnak mellettük, hanem az aktuális kedvenceiket várták nagy izgalommal. Bár az este elején még nem volt benne biztos, ki lesz a célpontja, miután végignézte az összes fellépő bandát, határozott elképzelése alakult ki a fejében arról, hogy kívánja folytatni az estét, és legfőképpen kivel. A legtöbb fellépő neve nem sokat mondott számára, a Misáról viszont hallott már minden értelemben, azt régebben meg is jegyezte, mennyire vonzó is az énekes, ezért volt egy olyan érzése, hogy bizony nem talál nála jobbat aznap. A mostani, fehér prémszegélyek, csipkekesztyű, hosszú fehér csizma és kivillanó has mind megtették a hatásukat, hát még azok a hosszú, formás combok… Ez a látvány magáért beszélt.

Kisaki tudta, hogy jobban meg kell ismernie az énekest, és azt sem bánta, ha kénytelen lesz érte feladni az inkognitót. Backstage passal természetesen rendelkezett, úgyhogy miután a banda végzett, egyszerűen be tudott sétálni közéjük. A maszk és a napszemüveg nélkül az egyik tag, akinek Kisaki nem jegyezte meg a nevét, hiszen nem találta túl vonzónak, fel is ismerte, és azonnal szaladt smúzolni. Kisaki kegyesen beszélgetett vele pár percet, és már meg is volt invitálva az afterpartira egy másik, ennél is ócskább lebujba, ami csak pár sarokra volt onnét. Nemsokára már a banda két másik tagjával diskurált a füstös kocsmában egy-egy sör mellett, de mindez csak elterelő hadművelet, vagy akár féltékennyé tevés is lehetett, és úgy tűnt, jól beválik, mert Ayame időről időre aggódó pillantásokkal bombázta őket. Mintha azt kérdezte volna magában: a többiekkel miért beszélget, és velem miért nem?

Sok sörrel később Kisaki ismét napszemüvegben ült le az ideiglenesen magára maradt, már kissé elázott énekes mellé.

\- Ayame-kun, igaz? – kérdezte érzelemmentes hangon. A másik férfi mindeddig eléggé összezuhantnak tűnt, de ahogy felfogta, ki ült oda mellé, és azonnal felélénkült. Ezt sem hitte volna, miután Kisaki olyan látványosan kerülte őt eddig.

\- Igen – válaszolta. – Kyota mondta, hogy tetszett a live.

\- Valóban – sietett megerősíteni ezt Kisaki. - Nem is tudom, hogy nem tűnt fel eddig, milyen tehetségesek vagytok.

\- Ugyan, dehogyis – sietett azonnal a szerénykedéssel Ayame.

\- Meg is vettem a kislemezeteket – folytatta Kisaki, és még csak nem is hazudott, bár nem azért tette, mert annyira lenyűgözte volna a zenéjük, de ezt az énekesnek nem feltétlenül kellett tudnia. – Aláírnád nekem?

\- Komolyan? – lepődött meg Ayame. Ha valaki azt mondja neki, hogy ma este Kisaki fog tőle autogramot kérni, körberöhögi, ehhez képest most nagyon is valóság volt mindez. Hát, megérte Osakába jönni, állapította meg, miközben még mindig elképedve kapirgált oda valamit a borítóra.

\- Köszönetképp meghívlak egy sörre – jelentette ki Kisaki. Ayame nekiállt ugyan tiltakozni, hogy nincs szükség rá, meg inkább úgy érezte, ő tartozik Kisakinak, bár azt nem tudta volna értelmesen elmagyarázni, miért érez így. Talán mert örül, hogy egyáltalán szóba állt vele, azok után, hogy mindeddig kerülte? Ki tudja, mindenesetre Ayame azonnal belekortyolt az italba, ahogy Kisaki odavitte neki. Aztán szép lassan lehajtotta az egészet, miközben Kisakival beszélgettek, és egyszerre csak azt vette észre, hogy fekete pontok kezdenek táncolni a szeme előtt. Mielőtt felfoghatta volna, mi történik, elsötétült előtte a világ.

Arra ébredt, hogy egy félhomályos, idegen szobában fekszik egy ágyon. A feje borzasztóan kóválygott, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ivott, valószínűleg túl sokat, és ettől ájult be… valaki pedig idehozta. De mi lehet ez a szoba? Felülést nem kockáztatott meg, csak körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy ez valami hotel lehet. Nem túl drága, viszont nem is teljesen lepukkant, szóval nem az ő hoteljükben lehet. De akkor nem is egy bandatársa szedte össze?

\- Á, felébredtél.

Az egyik ajtó kinyílt, és kilépett rajta a köntösbe bugyolált Kisaki, aki láthatólag épp most fejezte be a zuhanyzást, mert gyöngyöző cseppecskék ültek a haja végén. Ayaménak fogalma sem volt, miért a férfi nyalábolhatta fel, annyira jóban azért mégsem voltak… Mi ez az egész?

\- Hogy kerültem ide? – kérdezte, és megtapogatta a homlokát. Vagyis csak szerette volna, mert a jobb csuklója legnagyobb rémületére az ágytámlához volt bilincselve. Hitetlenkedve meredt először a láncra, majd Kisakira. – Ez meg mi?

\- Csak óvintézkedés – vont vállat a férfi, és leült Ayame mellé az ágyra. A keze előrenyúlt, és végigsimított a felfelé kényszerített meztelen felkaron, majd az eléje táruló hónaljon. Ayama csak fáziskéséssel kapcsolt, és igyekezett volna lerázni magáról az érintését, de valahogy nem volt még magánál annyira, hogy rendesen tudjon mozogni. Különös érzés volt, hogy a teste nem engedelmeskedik úgy, ahogy szeretné, ráadásul még meg is bilincselték; nagyon ijesztő helyzet volt.

\- Nyugi – mondta Kisaki látva a foglya növekvő pánikját. – Mindjárt élvezni fogod.

\- Mi? – esett még nagyobb kétségbe Ayame. – Engedj el, ez rohadtul nem vicces!

Közben Kisaki elvett egy doboz sört az éjjeliszekrényről, egy szisszenéssel felnyitotta, aztán valami gyanús port öntött bele, ami szintén a szekrényen volt odakészítve. Ayame tágra nyílt szemmel nézte; csak ekkor kezdett derengeni neki, hogy Kisaki valószínűleg az előző sörébe is tett valamit, az ütötte ki. Hallott már ilyen történeteket, de ott mindig lányok voltak az áldozatok, szerencsétlen, gyenge és magatehetetlen lányok, nem férfiak, mint ő, Ayame! Akárhogy is volt éppen öltözve, attól még férfi volt, a nőket szerette, és megrémítette a gondolat, hogy nőként akarják használni… mert azt akarják, igaz? Ez az elmebeteg buzi itt éppen arra készül! Ez nem lehet igaz!

\- Nem iszom meg! – jelentette ki, ahogy Kisaki felé nyújtotta a dobozt. – Azt lesheted!

\- Nekem mindegy – mondta erre Kisaki. – Ez a kellemesebb módszer, de van nálam injekció is.

\- Mi? – rándult meg Ayame arca. Ez tényleg nem lehet igaz!

\- Injekció – ismételte Kisaki majdhogynem derűs nyugalommal. – Ha azt akarod, csak szólj. Igaz, kissé ütősebb anyag, mint ez a bogyó volt itt, de hát ha erre vágysz…

\- Nem vágyok én semmire! – akarta kiáltani Ayame, de sajnos nem volt képes olyan nagy hangerőt kiadni magából, mint szerette volna. Pedig milyen szívesen kiabált volna segítségért, hátha meghallja valaki! – Eressz végre el!

\- Hát jól van – mondta Kisaki. Persze nem az eleresztésre célzott, hanem odament a székre tett cuccaihoz, és némi kotorászás után megtalálta, amit keresett, egy steril, csomagolt injekciós tűt. Ayame tehetetlen rémülettel a szemében nézte, hogy szív fel vele a másik férfi egy ampullányi zavaros löttyöt, ami nagyon nem volt bizalomgerjesztő. 

\- Ne – nyögte hitetlenkedve, ahogy Kisaki közeledni kezdett hozzá. – Ne csináld, nem hallod? Ne!

Kisaki azonban rendületlenül folytatta, amit elkezdett, nem volt nehéz dolga, egyszerűen hasára tudta fordítani a szinte magatehetetlen férfit, majd felhúzta a ruháját, a rövidnadrágját pedig le. Tökéletesen kívánatos farpofák kerültek elő belőle, Kisaki megnyalta az ajkát, majd a térdével lefogta az úgy-ahogy ellenkezni próbáló énekest, és minden további nélkül a bal félgömbbe szúrta a tűt. Ayame keserves nyöszörgésre fakadt, de esélye sem volt a szabadulásra; a tű egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő percig csak állt ki a fenekéből, aztán Kisaki végre megkegyelmezett, és belefecskendezte a tartalmát, majd kihúzta. Ayame tehetetlenül zihált, fogalma sem volt, mit tesz majd vele a lötty, de a legrosszabbtól tartott; a fejét azért oldalra fordította, hogy szemmel tudja tartani Kisakit, ameddig csak lehet.

Ő azonban egyelőre nem tett semmit, csak szépen letette a fecskendőt az asztalkára, majd visszaült az ágy szélére, és megbabonázva meredt az Ayame lemeztelenített farpofájából kiserkent vérre.

\- Mit lőttél belém? – kérdezte Ayame. – Ez valami drog?

\- Ha megiszod a sört, nincs ez az egész. De hát neked makacskodnod kell…

\- Kérdeztem valamit! – próbált kiabálni Ayame. – Mi volt az? És mit akarsz tőlem?

\- Semmi olyat, amit te nem akarnál megadni nekem – jelentette ki nagy titokzatosan Kisaki, amitől Ayame csak még dühösebb lett.

\- Én ezt nem akarom! Engedj már el, és akkor… akkor nem megyek egyenesen a rendőrségre, sőt, nem szólok senkinek, esküszöm, csak engedj már el!

\- Nem fogsz, az biztos – jelentette ki Kisaki, majd a falon függő órára pillantott. – Már érezned kellene a hatását… nem?

\- Nem tudom, mit kéne éreznem! – nyögte kétségbeesve Ayame. Persze szédült, a feje lüktetett és gyengének érezte magát, mióta felébredt, talán csak kicsit mintha melege lett volna hirtelen.

\- Hm, akkor még várnunk kell – mondta Kisaki, aztán hirtelen megmozdult, amivel jól megrémítette Ayamét. – Csak az a baj, hogy nekem nincs türelmem hozzá.

Az énekes legnagyobb rémületére azt érezte, hogy Kisaki nyelve a fenekét nyalja. Nem láthatta, de igazából csak a vért nyalta le róla, Ayame legnagyobb rémületére azonban a dolog hihetetlen hatással volt rá. A fejében irtózott tőle, undorítónak találta az egészet, és mégis… mintha élvezte volna, mintha a pénisze külön életre kelt volna, és igenis tetszett volna neki, hogy egy másik férfi nyalogatja őt. Ez volt hát a szer hatása? Valami vágyserkentő? Nem lehet igaz!

\- Na, érzed már? – érdeklődött Kisaki. Ayame a párnába fúrta a fejét, és nem válaszolt, ami felért egy beismeréssel; Kisaki elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd nem teketóriázott tovább, hiszen eddig is olyan nehéz volt visszafognia magát, és széthúzta azokat a kerek, formás kis farpofákat, hogy végre azt nyalogathassa, amire úgy várt; a rózsaszín, reszkető ánuszrózsát. Ayame elnyomott egy kiáltást a különös érzésre, és bár ugyanúgy undorodott a dologtól, mint eddig, a farka sajnos már kőkemény volt, és akármennyire nem szerette volna… valahogy élvezte. De nem akarta. Akkor sem akarta!

Kisaki csak percekkel később emelte fel a fejét, majd kíváncsian fordította hátára a férfit, akinek előbukkant a merevedése. Az arcra vöröslött, és borzasztóan szégyellte magát; tudta, hogy nem tehet róla, ha nem lett volna a cucc, amit belé fecskendezett Kisaki, az életben nem élvezett volna ilyesmit, mégis szégyen járta át a legkisebb porcikáját is.

\- Hagyj békén – nyögte nem valami meggyőzően.

\- Ugyan, Ayame-kun, hiszen te is akarod.

\- Nem…

\- Akkor miért áll a farkad?

\- Te… - Ayame legszívesebben megint a párnába rejtette volna az arcát, és legnagyobb rémületére azt vette észre, hogy valami hülye köd kezd az agyára szállni, mert már beszélni se bírt normális, egybefüggő mondatokban. – Miattad…

\- Jaj, ez igazán megtisztelő – vigyorodott el Kisaki. – Szóval ennyire jó vagyok?

\- Nem…! – igyekezett kipréselni magából Ayame, de hiába, süket fülekre talált. Kisaki közben ledobta a köpenyét, ami alatt semmit sem viselt; az ő farka is kemény volt már, ha nem is teljesen. Aztán nem tudott ellenállni neki, hogy ismét meg ne cirógassa a fél hónaljat, ami eléje tárulkozott; Ayame enyhén összerándult, de ellenkezni nem tudott, még akkor sem, mikor Kisaki odahajolt hozzá. A férfi orrát megcsapta áldozata parfümjének erős illata, keverve az izzadságával igazán izgató aroma volt az orrának. Először csak csókolgatta a nyak érzékeny bőrét, aztán beleharapott; Ayame szorosra zárta a szemét, és tűrt, mást nem tehetett. Kisaki szinte kedveskedve nyalta meg azt a bizonyos hónaljat, megízlelve a sós-férfias ízt, aztán végigsimított a simára borotvált fehér hasfalon, ami olyan szemérmetlen módon volt közzétéve mindenki éhes tekintete kereszttüzének. Kisaki el tudta képzelni, hogyan gondolhatnak vissza rá a rajongólányok, ő azonban most végigsimíthatja, megízlelheti a finom bőrt… Végigborította csókjaival, aztán lejjebb tolta a szűk kis nadrágot, hogy teljesen hozzáférjen a kemény péniszhez, és a szájába vette.

Ayame meglepetten nyögött fel, és hogy még nagyobb legyen a szégyene, túl hamar élvezett el egyenesen Kisaki szájába, aki a jelek szerint igencsak tehetségesen szopott. A férfi elégedetten emelte fel a fejét, és felmászott Ayaméhoz; az énekes ijedten nézett rá, majd mikor látta a felé közeledő ajkakat, gyorsan oldalra fordította, de Kisaki vasmarokkal erőltette vissza. Egymás szemébe néztek, Ayame igyekezett volna a fejét rázni, de hiába. Kisaki kinyitotta a száját, és jó adag nyállal kevert spermát folyatott a másik férfi szorosan zárt ajkaira, majd igyekezett az ujjaival bejuttatni az anyagot a szájába, csakhogy Ayame makacsul kitartott. Legalább a száját csukva tudta tartani, ennek örülhetett, bár már ennyitől hányingere volt, de leküzdötte. Ami viszont még ennél az undorító kis közjátéknál is jobban megrémítette, az az volt, hogy a vágya cseppet sem lohadt le, hiába élvezett el. Mondjuk annyira nem volt meglepő a dolog, de ilyen "élményben" még sosem volt része, ezért aztán reménykedett… persze hiába.

Kisaki közben a másik éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt, elvette róla az odakészített telefonját, és egyenesen Ayame felé fordította, akinek még tiltakozni se volt ideje, máris több kép készült róla gecis szájjal, illetve álló farokkal; ez mindennél rosszabb volt. Az énekes szemét elöntötték a tehetetlen könnyek, de nem adta meg fogva tartójának azt az örömöt, hogy hagyja is kicsordulni őket. Visszanyelt mindent, és ismét elfordította a fejét.

\- Makacs vagy – állapította meg Kisaki, miközben kézbe vette a férfi merevedését, és finoman húzogatni kezdte. – Pedig le sem tagadhatnád, mennyire élvezed.

Ayame csak a fejét rázta.

\- Nem? – kérdezte gúnyolódva a másik. – Pedig te igenis élvezed. Akarod. Vágysz rá.

Ayame egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt. Mintha légszomja is lett volna, és ettől csak még jobban pánikba esett, de még csak szólni sem volt képes Kisakinak, na nem mintha esélyes lett volna, hogy érdekelné. Csakhogy mi van, ha allergiás arra a nyomorult drogra, amit kapott, mindjárt meghal itt, és senki sem segít rajta? Valószínűleg Kisaki akkor is folytatná, amit elkezdett. De legalább éreznie nem kellene… Ettől függetlenül Ayame nem lelkesedett a halál gondolatáért, sőt. Rémülten igyekezett rendesen lélegezni, csakhogy ekkor Kisaki felemelte a férfi lábait, a térdeivel felpolcolta a derekát, és némi síkosítót nyomott az elé táruló ánuszrózsára.

Ayame elkeseredetten nyögött fel; tudta, hogy ez lesz a vége, mégis reménykedett benne az utolsó pillanatig, hogy mégsem. Hogy Kisaki megelégszik ennyivel, hogy nem akarja megtenni…

Kisaki közben elkezdte belemasszírozni a hűvös gélt, majd próbálgatta a bejáratot egy ujjával. Ayaméval forgott a szoba, úgyhogy inkább összeszorította a szemét, és közben azt a sokkoló felfedezést tette, hogy… ahogy elkezdett benne mozogni az az ujj, igencsak kellemesnek találta a dolgot. Igazából nem volt benne semmi kellemetlen, annál inkább volt élvezetes. Az arca különös grimaszba ugrott, Kisaki pedig a szabad kezével felemelte a telefonját, és ezúttal filmezni kezdte, ahogy ujjazza a férfi fenekét, majd annak kéjes arckifejezését is megörökítette, meg a sóhajokat, amiket nem tudott elnyomni.

\- Élvezed? – kérdezte, mire Ayame automatikusan megrázta a fejét, de továbbra sem nyitotta ki a szemét. Kisaki elhúzta a száját, és letette a telefont, majd újabb két ujját erőszakolta a szűk nyílásba, ami szinte semmi fájdalmat nem okozott Ayaménak. Csak még jobb volt a még több ujj, bár ezekkel Kisaki már nem szórakozott annyit, Ayame szerint túlságosan hamar is kihúzta őket, majd előkotort egy előre odakészített gumit az egyik fiókból, felhúzta, és belehatolt a foglyába, aki engedelmesen lazult el és fogadta magába, már egyáltalán nem ellenkezett a teste. Az esze más kérdés volt, de azt meg eléggé elhomályosították a szerek, úgyhogy eljutott odáig, hogy minden ellenkezés nélkül kezdett szuszogni majd nyögni Kisaki lökéseinek ritmusára. Egészen erotikus volt látni és hallani, hogy mennyire élvezi a dugást; Kisaki ismét filmezni kezdett, és ezúttal már nem csalódott, pont olyan felvételt sikerült készítenie, amin az látszott és hallatszott, hogy Ayame egyáltalán nem ellenkezik, sőt, akarja az aktust. Most már csak egy kérdés volt hátra:

\- Élvezed?

Ayame arca grimaszba rándult, már rázta volna a fejét, de Kisaki leállt a mozgással, és abban a pillanatban az énekes úgy érezte, ha a másik férfi leáll, ő megőrül, nem bírja ki, úgyhogy minden szégyent félredobott a fenébe, és alig észrevehetően bólintott. De ez nem volt elég.

\- Nem hallom.

Ayame összeszorította a fogát; nem akart ilyesmit mondani, viszont úgy érezte, megőrül, ha nem élvezheti tovább a szexet.

\- I-igen… - nyögte. – Élvezem…

Ez az, gondolta Kisaki, megvolt, amire vágyott. Most már nyugodtan letehette a telefont, és kihúzta magát Ayaméből, akiből kitört egy tiltakozó morgás. Kisaki gyorsan oldalára fordította az énekest, majd felemelte annak lábát, azt a csodaszép, sima combot a vállára helyezte, és így hatolt be az éhes lyukba. Ayame felsóhajtott az élvezettől; a férfi lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban és durvábban dolgozott rajta, közben pedig megragadta Ayame változatlanul kemény farkát. Az énekes elfojtott nyögést hallatott, az élvezete megkétszereződött; most már tényleg teljesen elborította az agyát a köd, fel sem fogta igazán, mi történik, csak azt tudta, hogy szüksége van Kisaki farkára, Kisaki markára, Kisaki mindenére ahhoz, hogy ne őrüljön bele a kielégületlenségbe. Minden egyes lökés után újabbat és újabbat akart, minden egyes pumpálás közelebb repítette a csúcshoz… Megint elélvezett, ezúttal a lepedőre meg a saját hasára úgy felesben, de ismét nem érzett valódi kielégülést, még többre vágyott.

Kisaki azonban kihúzta belőle a farkát, és a hasára fordította, amennyire lehetett, szétnyitotta a férfi lábait, aztán így hatolt bele ismét. Ayame agyát elöntötte a kéj, ahogy újból alaposan megdöngették, csakhogy ezúttal már Kisaki sem bírta olyan soká. Nem telt bele öt perc, és elélvezett ő is; nem sokat zavartatta magát, ráfeküdt az alatta lévő férfira, aki jó pár percig úgy érezte, menten szétnyomja a felé boruló nehéz test, ráadásul a sajátja is újbóli kielégülésért kiáltott. Borzalmas volt, érezte, hogy kicsurran a könnye, már nem volt ereje visszatartani. Kisaki szerencsére nemsokára leszállt róla, kidobta a használt gumit, és elégedetten vette észre a szürke csíkokkal tarkított arcot. Hát sikerült megríkatnia.

\- Ne sírj, Ayame-kun – mondta olyan hangon, mintha egy kisgyerekhez beszélne. – Mindjárt kapsz valami szépet.

Ayaménak fogalma sem volt, miről lehet szó, mindenesetre kinyitotta a szemét, és homályos tekintettel figyelte, hogy vesz elő Kisaki a fiókból valamit, ami határozottan… egy vibrátor volt, elég nagy, rózsaszín-fehér, mindenképpen nagyon csajos. Ayamét már ez sem zavarta, sem az ismét felé forduló kamera, minden ellenállás nélkül hagyta, hogy Kisaki a hátára fordítsa, és engedelmesen széttárta a lábait, hogy a vibrátor célba találhasson. Kisaki egy kicsit húzogatta ki-be, mielőtt bekapcsolta volna; Ayame felnyögött. Jó volt, más, de ez is nagyon jó, el se tudta képzelni, hogy élhetne egy ilyen vibrátor nélkül… csodálatos volt. Kisaki megragadta Ayame szabad kezét, és a férfi farkára tette, aki azonnal verni kezdte. Újabb remek videó született, még azt is megörökítette, ahogy Ayame ismét elélvezett, és többet akart.

\- Még, még, még… - nyögte, és Kisaki visszadugta a vibrátort, Ayame pedig úgy érezte, ismét a mennyekben van…

Aztán vége lett. Kisaki otthagyta, mikor a szűnni nem akaró merevedése végül mégiscsak kezdett lelohadni, az addigi kéjes érzés, amit a vibrátor vagy az önkielégítés okozott, inkább már fájdalomba kezdett átváltani, olyan volt, mint mikor túl sokat verte a farkát, és valószínűleg erről is volt szó. A feneke pedig tényleg egyenesen fájt, már nem vágyott arra, hogy valami kitöltse… Felnyögött, de nem a gyönyörtől. Kisaki akkor már nem volt a szobában, Ayaménak fogalma sem volt, hova tűnt, de félni kezdett, hogy valaki így, meztelenül, mindenféle testnedvekkel tarkítva fogja megtalálni… nyögött még egyet. A szájára száraz sperma ragadt, csakhogy már ez sem érdekelte; megpróbált kiáltani, de nem sikerült, mindenesetre Kisaki meghallotta, és kijött a fürdőszobából. Odament hozzá, felvette az ágyra dobott telefont, és Ayame elé tartotta, aki végignézhette az egyik legjobb felvételt arról, hogy dugják, és hogy ő ezt saját bevallása szerint élvezi. Borzalmas volt ezt látni, és ismét a szégyen pírja öntötte el az arcát. Kisaki elégedetten konstatálta a dolgot, aztán odahajolt a férfihoz, és a szemébe nézett.

\- Na ide figyelj – mondta. – Ezen a felvételen teljesen egyértelmű, hogy akarod, hogy szétbasszam a csinos kis segged, úgyhogy nincs értelme azon filóznod, hogy elmész a rendőrségre, ez elég bizonyíték ahhoz, hogy ne higgyen neked a kutya sem. Ja, és ha esetleg akárkinek is eljárna a szád a rendőrökön kívül, ezek a felvételek szép sorban kikerülnek a netre. Szerintem derékba törne a kis karriered, mit gondolsz?

Ayame úgy érezte, menten rosszul lesz.

\- Én is így gondoltam. Majd kitalálsz egy sztorit, hogy túl sokat ittál, vagy mit tudom én, egy csajjal voltál, nem érdekel, de rólam egy szót se szólsz.

Kisaki elhallgatott; egy pillanatra elgondolkodva méregette az ágyon fetrengő énekest, aztán kezébe vett egy újabb tablettát meg egy pohár vizet, és belediktálta a férfiba, aki szinte már nem is ellenkezett, és kisvártatva elsötétedett előtte minden...


End file.
